The invention relates generally to electrical cables for transmitting signals, and more particularly to low-profile electrical cables that are subjected to compressive forces.
In some network or telecommunication systems, electrical cables or wires must travel underneath carpeting or some other type of flooring. In these instances, a low-profile cable may be used. The low-profile cable generally includes an elongated rectangular body having a plurality of passages extending lengthwise therethrough. The passages are configured to hold one or more electrical conductors. While underneath the carpet or flooring, the cable may be subjected to external forces, such as from people walking over the cable and/or equipment rolling or resting over the cable. These compressive forces may move and/or damage the electrical conductors within the corresponding passages. Furthermore, if the electrical conductors form twisted pairs, the twisted relationship of the conductors may be altered or disrupted thereby affecting the performance of the cable.
In one conventional low-profile cable, the cable includes an elongated rectangular body having upper and lower portions joined together by two sidewalls. The body also has two rectangular passages extending therethrough along the length of the body. The two rectangular passages are separated by an internal structural section that also joins the upper and lower portions of the body. Each rectangular passage has a width that is sized to hold two twisted pairs of conductors side-by-side. The structural section facilitates resisting the external forces that may be induced on the upper and/or lower portions. However, if the external forces are focused onto an area over one of the rectangular passages, the body may flex (or cave) into the passage thereby crushing, moving, and/or damaging the corresponding twisted pair of conductors.
In another conventional low-profile cable, the cable includes an elongated rectangular body that forms a large chamber extending lengthwise through the body. The chamber is surrounded and defined by upper and lower portions, which are joined together by two opposing sidewalls. The upper and lower portions each include a plurality of ribs that protrude from the corresponding portion into the chamber. Each upper portion rib is aligned with a corresponding lower portion rib thereby forming a constriction within the chamber. The constrictions prevent movement of the twisted pairs of conductors within the chamber. However, the constrictions provide little support for resisting compressive forces that may be applied to the cable. Thus, the positions of the conductors within each twisted pair may be altered with respect to the each other.
Moreover, as the market demand for smaller, faster electrical systems increases, the electrical systems must account for the increase in electromagnetic interference (EMI) and, in particular, the crosstalk that may occur between adjacent conductors or adjacent twisted pairs of conductors.
Thus, there is a need for a low-profile cable that is configured to resist compressive forces that may crush, move, and/or damage electrical conductors traveling through the cable. Also, there is a need for a low-profile cable that prevents the electrical conductors from moving with respect to each other. Moreover, there is a need for low-profile cables that accomplish at least one of the above and reduce or avoid the harmful effects of crosstalk.